Epilog k The Taming Of Harry Potter
by Rocia Mixan
Summary: Krátký epilog k nedokončenému příběhu Melissy Jooty The Taming of Harry Potter.


Epilog k _The Taming Of Harry Potter_

Tohle je trochu speciální záležitost, ale mohla by zaujmout ty, kteří milují hurt/comfort příběhy a Severuse a Harryho v otcovsko-synovském či pečovatelském vztahu. Je to vlastně spíš upozornění na jeden zajímavý příběh, protože _Epilog_ sám nikomu asi moc neřekne, navíc je jen kratičký. Jen musíte číst anglicky nebo si povídku přelouskat s překladačem jako já :-)

Příběh se jmenuje _The Taming Of Harry Potter_ a jeho autorkou je Melissa Jooty. Od ostatních příběhů, v nichž se Severus ujímá zneužívaného Harryho, se liší tím, že v tomto příběhu jde o velmi vážné zneužití nebo snad spíše mučení či zločiny proti lidskosti - vychází z toho, že po jednom z náhodných kouzel Dursleyovi zavřou sedmiletého Harryho do klece ve sklepě a on se dostane ven až za čtyři roky. Nemluví a chová se spíš jako vyděšené zvířátko a Severusovi připadne úkol pokusit se ho vyléčit a vrátit do života. Je to smutný, ale dobře napsaný a přesvědčivý příběh s nadějí, který bohužel nebyl dokončen, ačkoliv poslední kapitola končila relativně optimisticky tím, že Harry začal mluvit... Přiznávám, byla jsem příběhem dost dojatá a tak jsem spontánně hned nato dopsala epilog, který sice nepovažuji za zvlášť kvalitní a sama v něm vidím spoustu chyb, ale prostě jsem musela Harrymu z tohoto příběhu dát nějaký šťastný konec.

Takže - čtení tohoto _Epilogu_ asi opravdu nemá smysl pro ty, kdo příběh neznají. Ale možná jste příběh už četly/i, anebo si ho možná přečtete - a pokud se vám líbil či bude líbit a pokud vás taky štvou všechny ty zajímavé nedokončené povídky, možná si přečtete i tento spíše neumělý výtvor :-) Jak říkám, chci spíš upozornit na jednu povídku, která se mi líbila :-), neberu to jako nějaké samostatné dílo (byla by to vlastně FF k FF :-)).

-)-)-)

**_Krátký epilog k povídce _****The Taming Of Harry Potter****_ autorky Melissy Jooty určený jejím čtenářkám a čtenářům, kteří by tak jako já chtěli vidět Harryho uzdraveného a šťastného a kteří omluví její sentiment a neumělost dané mimo jiné napsáním jako okamžité reakce na příběh :-) _**

-)-)-)

**Epilog - 1. září příštího roku**

_Rocia Mixan_

Od učitelského stolu Severus Snape hrdě sledoval svého adoptivního syna v řadě nových přírůstků do Bradavic. Clapec byl stále malý a hubený, ale jeho hmotnost byla nepochybně v normálu, poněkud rozčepýřené černé vlasy rámovaly obličej v brýlích a pod slušivými – nově koupenými – skly se ukrývaly živé a inteligentní oči. Harry byl také pořád spíše plachý a nesmělý, ale přesto udělal obrovský pokrok od vyděšeného zvířátka, které Severus objevil více než před rokem.

Ano, jeho syn nikdy nebude úplně stejný jako většina ostatních dětí, ale láska a péče minulého roku udělaly přesto malý zázrak. Severus, Minerva, Poppy, domácí skřítkové a nakonec, přes Severusův počáteční odpor, i Remus Lupin dávali Harrymu všemožně najevo, že ho mají rádi a ačkoliv to bylo těžké, Harry nakonec _věděl_, že je milován a chtěn. Severus si vzpomněl na nevěřícnost a potom na nesmírné štěstí doprovázené slzami, když dal Harrymu svůj hlavní dárek k jeho dvanáctým narozeninám – potvrzení o přijetí.

Teď, v tuhle chvíli, byl Harry tak normální, jak to bylo za daných okolností možné. Nejspíše ho zachránilo, že před svým uvězněním už byl relativně samostatné a vyspělé dítě, mnohé znalosti a schopnosti stačilo jen oživit. Severus studoval dost kouzelnické i mudlovské literatury o psychologii, aby věděl, že Harrymu pomohlo i počáteční období jeho života, rok a čtvrt s Lily a Jamesem Potterovými, kdy byl milované a láskyplně hleděné dítě – obecně se první rok nebo roky považují v tomto směru za klíčové a zásadní období. Při vstupu do Harryho mysli také Severus udělal maximum, aby chlapci pomohl – nemohl zcela odstranit děsivé a traumatické vzpomínky a především peklo oněch čtyř let, ale mohl se pokusit je minimalizovat a naopak maximalizovat a posílit vzpomínky neutrální nebo dokonce šťastné. Těch šťastných bylo v Harryho dětství jen málo, ale Severus a ostatní dělali vše, abych jich přibylo co nejvíce a dařilo se jim to. Létání, v němž chlapec začal ukazovat opravdový talent, malování, milovaný plyšový medvídek (Severusovi se podařilo okouzlit Jakeyho tak, aby byl viditelný a hmatatelný jen pro Harryho – tak aby si ho chlapec mohl vzít do Bradavic), učení nových věcí s častými pochvalami, podpora a péče několika dospělých, bezpečí vlastní rodiny i přátelé, to všechno přispělo k tomu, že chlapec se pomalu a jistě otevíral světu a jeho psychické a emocionální rány se hojily.

„Luna Lovegoodová!" – Minervin hlas pronikl Severusovými úvahami a když pohlédl na svého syna, všiml si úsměvu, který chlapec věnoval své kamarádce. Stál s ostatními dětmi, sledoval třídění s jistou netrpělivostí a úzkostí, ale celkem vzato, vedl si výborně – a když pohlédl na svého otce, Severus se ujistil, že mu nikdo nevěnuje pozornost a pak dal synovi pyšný úsměv. Harry se rozzářil na oplátku a napětí v jeho těle trošku polevilo.

Luna se připojila k Havraspáru a Severus Snape na chvíli zabloudil v myšlenkách ke chvíli, kdy se s ní poprvé setkali. Spolu s Minervou počátkem ledna usoudili, že by Harry měl mít i kamaráda svého věku a Neville Longbottom se ukázal být výbornou volbou – laskavý, plachý a trochu nejistý chlapec se v mnohém podobal Harrymu, ale dokázal ho povzbudit a mít s ním trpělivost. S Lunou ale setkání bylo zcela neplánované, na Harryho prvním výletu do Příčné ulice – došlo k tomu na jaře, když chlapec potřeboval nové a své vlastní koště – nechal Severus Harryho na pár minut v dětském oddělení knihkupectví a když se asi po dvaceti minutách vrátil (začetl se do nového vydání _Experimentálních lektvarů_), našel chlapce v rozhovoru s plavovlasou dívenkou, která sice měla ředkvičky v uších a mluvila o nějakých neexistujících příšerkách, ale dokázala nemožné – ačkoliv ji Hary znal čtvrt hodiny, cítil se s ní zřejmě pohodlně a nebál se s ní mluvit.

Severus na chvíli znovu zaměřil svou pozornost na třídění. Klobouk zrovna vykřikl „Nebelvír!" a ze stoličky seskočila Ginny Weasleyová, aby se připojila k několika svým bratrům u Severusova nejméně oblíbeného stolu ve Velké síni. Třídění prvního ročníku se pomalu blížilo ke konci a Severus začal uvažovat o tom, kam se dostane Harry, který měl přijít na řadu poslední.

Čím víc se chlapec dostával ze své skořápky, tím spíše bylo jasné, že třídění bude těžké. Severusův syn – podle jeho vlastního a zcela nezaujatého mínění – byl v mnoha ohledech výjimečné dítě. Prožít utrpení, kterým Harry prošel, a zachovat si relativně zdravou mysl bylo pozoruhodné samo o sobě. Chlapec měl nepochybně velkou vnitřní sílu, spoustu odvahy a odhodlání, inteligenci, pracovitost, loajalitu i jistou mazanost… ve všech domech by se mu mohlo dařit a Severus se postaral o to, aby chlapec věděl, že na něj bude hrdý za všech okolností. Podíval se znovu s láskou na svého syna. Harry stál teď kousek od Minervy sám a vypadal trošku vyděšeně, ale přesto měl teď jen málo společného s Harrym, kterého Severus zachránil od Dursleyových.

Severus nebyl zrovna optimista a navíc dobře věděl, že po některých ránách – dokonce i ve světě magie – zůstanou jizvy navždy. Ale jeho syn už měl jen málokdy noční můry, dobře četl a psal, uměl si hrát a postarat se o sebe, byl velice šikovný na lektvary i kouzla (hlavně obranná), dokázal zase věřit lidem a mít kamarády. Mohl milovat a věděl, že je milován. Díky zatracenému vlkodlakovi dokonce věděl, že jako maličké dítě byl chtěný a milovaný. Severus se pořád nedokázal zbavit jisté nechuti k Remusi Lupinovi (ačkoliv muž byl jistě docela přitažlivý), ale musel uznat, že jeho vzpomínky na malého Harryho s milujícími rodiči a kmotrem i jím samotným chlapci velice pomohly. Harry se už pětkrát ponořil do myslánky a léčivý účinek těch krásných pamětí pro Harryho byl nepochybný.

Ano, Harryho sebedůvěra a jistota byly bezesporu jediným důvodem proč vítat nový proces se Siriusem Blackem. Důkazy pro jeho nevinu se k Severusovu zklamání zdály být nepochybné, ale až se bude moci setkat se svým kmotřencem a až se mu vrátí ztracené vzpomínky, bude možná i užitečný. Pro Harryho blaho byl Severus ochoten strpět i Blackovu společnost – Merlin ví, že další milující osoba chlapci rozhodně neuškodí. A koneckonců_ pes_ bude muset být milý i k němu – Severus se docela těšil na jeho utrpení. Zašklebil se pro sebe – Sirius Black prý omdlel, když zjistil, kdo je Harryho adoptivní otec…

„Snape, Harry!" – dění v sále najednou získalo veškerou Severusovu pozornost. Dal svému synovi další povzbudivý úsměv a chlapec vykročil ke klobouku s nervozitou i odhodláním. Pozornost všech lidí v místnosti se chlapci příliš nezamlouvala a klobouk ho trošku děsil, ale Harry si byl koneckonců jistý, že jeho otec ho bude milovat a bude na něj pyšný, i kdyby mu klobouk vybral Nebelvír – a to byl od Severuse Snapea nesporně nejvyšší důkaz lásky.

**KONEC **

-)-)-)**  
**

Odkaz na původní příběh (bez mezer): http : / www . fanfiction . net / s / 1513674 / 1 / The_Taming_Of_Harry_Potter

Poznámka: Postavy _Harryho Pottera_ patří JKR, reálie z povídky _The Taming of Harry Potter_ zase Melisse Jooty. Z publikování této povídečky opravdu nemám žádný zisk - ani korunu, přísáhám :-)


End file.
